


Salt & Sea

by belivaird_st



Category: Ammonite (2020)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Historical Love, Old Friends, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: This is a fic that ships Mary & Elizabeth long before Charlotte Murchinson had arrived.
Relationships: Mary Anning/Elizabeth Philpot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Salt & Sea

“We should count ourselves lucky, Miss Mary,” Elizabeth whispered, holding the woman’s face with both hands. She caressed Mary’s cheekbones with her calloused thumbs making the paleontologist shiver. 

“Why?” Mary frowned. Elizabeth pursed her lips, playfully.

“We depend on each other. We are not like the other seawives in the village.” 

“I’m not married,” Mary pointed out.

“Not yet,” Elizabeth responded. She laughed as soon as Mary was pulling them closer now, their bodies touching, breasts pressing tight together. They were kissing like the old lovers they secretly were. Mary’s hands were sliding down the back of layered skirts and thick linen while Elizabeth had bent over to nibble and lick the open soft flesh of cleavage. 

Mary cried out the moment Elizabeth held onto her right breast and began sucking the nipple through the midsleeve blouse with her mouth. She was hot. Mary’s torso quivered. Her inner thighs burned with a warm sensation running between them.

“Fuck me. Now.” Mary Anning held Elizabeth’s neck, gasping for air, loving the taste of her. The smell of her. Every second of being with her.

“The armchair if you like?” Elizabeth Philpot’s voice cracked with age. Mary nodded against their sweaty faces.

They brought themselves into the living room area. Mary had been thrown into the pale green sofa chair with Elizabeth pushing her head underneath her flowing skirt with her nose bumping into moist hairskin. 

Elizabeth’s tongue was quick and felt spectacular. Mary had slam pounded the armrest a few times and her left unlaced boot was kicking up. She arched her back, head tilted, eyes shut. Elizabeth massaged and fingered her just enough for her to cum. Mary watched the older woman grin below her. 

“My Mary, little lamb,” she sang softly.

“You know I hate that nursery,” Mary grumbled, but she was trying to keep herself from smiling.


End file.
